1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a light-emitting diode (“LED”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a device that converts an electric signal into a form of light, such as infrared light or visible light, by using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and is widely used in home appliances, remote controllers, electronic display boards, and various automation devices. Areas of use of LEDs are gradually increasing; for example, LEDs are used in extensive fields of electronic devices from miniature hand-held electronic devices to large display apparatuses. However, a display apparatus including the LED that is a point source of light may have low display quality due to a visibility difference between a region near the LED and a region spaced apart from the LED in the same light-emitting region.